


Hug From Behind

by mythicait



Series: One Piece Oneshots [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicait/pseuds/mythicait
Summary: From a tumblr prompt and drawn from this hug prompt list: https://mysunfreckle.tumblr.com/post/172214982206/hug-prompts





	Hug From Behind

Luffy smelled meat.

Wonderful, amazing, delicious meat.

Following the scent, he made his way along the beach until he found himself back at their camp. They were ashore for the night, on a new island, and Luffy and a few of the others had been exploring. Sanji had been _cooking._

Since Sanji hadn’t called for them, he knew dinner wasn’t done. And if dinner wasn’t done, Sanji wouldn’t let him eat any. Trying for stealth, Luffy snuck up while Sanji was turned away and tried to snag one of the roasts laying over the fire.

Quick as a snake, Sanji lashed out and kicked his hand away.

“Ow, ow, ow! What’d you do that for?”

Glaring at him, Sanji turned the spits. “You know exactly what it was for. No touching the food until it’s ready.”

Giving up on that tactic, Luffy sidled up behind Sanji until he wrapped his arms around the blond. Hugging him as he worked, Luffy whined, “But Sanjiiiii, I’m hungry!”

The cook just grunted at his captain. “You’re always hungry. And you can wait until it’s perfect.”

“But everything you make is perfect.”

“Hmm, still a no.”

Moving his arm from around Sanji’s waist, Luffy tried again to steal some of the food. Sanji smacked him again - this time with a spoon - but Luffy pulled away from him.

It wasn’t until Sanji heard him cackling as he ran away that he realized that was a distraction so Luffy could steal a different roast with his other hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kudos, and especially commenting!
> 
> Feel free to visit me on tumblr @myfeyrelady!


End file.
